En las alturas
by Marene
Summary: — Hermione. —Dime, Ron. —¿Estás segura de que este evien no se caerá? —Se dice avión- Y sí, estoy segura. Te he contestado a esta pregunta mil veces. -Es que es enorme, ¿cómo pueden los muggles volar sin magia? -¡Cállate, que te van a oir!


_Ni Ron, ni Hermione ni el mundo Potter me pertenece. Escribir esto no me da dinero, sólo me quita horas de sueño._

_n/A. Sé que los textos son más fluidos si no están formados solo por diálogo, pero forma parte del estilo del relato. _

* * *

**En las alturas**

— Hermione.

— Dime, Ron.

— ¿Estás segura de que este evien no se caerá?

— Se dice avión, Ron, y sí, estoy segura. Llevamos ya muchas horas de vuelo y te he contestado a esta pregunta mil veces.

— Es que es enorme y ¿cómo pueden los muggles hacerlo volar sin magia?

— Se trata de tecnología Ron. La ausencia de magia ha hecho a los muggles buscar sus propias soluciones en el desarrollo de la ciencia. Deberías saber más sobre esto a estas alturas, siempre dije que tenías que haber escogido Estudios Muggles en lugar de Adivinación.

— ¿Y perderme las predicciones de Trelawney?

— Ay Ron.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Hermione.

— Dime, Ron

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo tú?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes, lo de tus padres.

— Sí. Lo he pensado mucho y tengo que encargarme personalmente. Las posibilidades de error se reducen mucho menos si el mago o bruja que hizo el encantamiento se ocupa él mismo de deshacerlo.

— Sé que eres una bruja muy inteligente, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, en el Ministerio aún hay magos expertos en hechizos desmemorizadores que se pueden encargar.

— Prefiero hacerlo yo. Así lo primero que vean cuando recuperen la memoria será su hija. Estarán más tranquilos con alguien conocido.

— Lo que me preocupa es si tú estarás lo bastante tranquila. Es complicado.

— Bueno, estamos en este avión porque yo creí que estaría tranquila y tú dijiste que confiabas en mí.

— Y confío en ti. Siempre has sido el cerebro de los tres. Pero siguen siendo tus padres.

— …

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán?

— ¿El qué?

— Saber que les modificaste la memoria.

— Supongo que al principio bastante mal, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para salvarlos.

— A mí no me gustaría mucho que nuestros hijos son dejasen sin recuerdos.

— Ni a mí.

— ¿Entonces crees que te reñirán?

— De todas las opciones posibles, es la que prefiero, la verdad. Porque las cosas podrían salir mal y yo… no sé si podría perdonarme. O podrían salir bien y estar tan enfadados y decepcionados conmigo que no quieran hablarme.

— Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Tu crees?

— No creo que tu pudieras decepcionar nunca a nadie.

— Oh Ron… a veces dices esas cosas que… Pero no tienes razón. Mis padres siempre van a estar decepcionados conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? Eres brillante, eres valiente, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, todos lo dicen. Derrotaste a Voldemort, eres una heroína del mundo mágico y si ti ni Harry ni yo hubieramos sobrevivido a nuestros años en Hogwarts. Ya sabes, siempre nos pinchabas para hacer los deberes.

— Pero es precisamente eso, Ron. Hogwarts, Voldemort, ¡el mundo mágico! Ellos no entienden nada de varitas ni de hechizos. El día que supe que era una bruja fue el más feliz de mi infancia. Pero siempre he creído que fue el más triste para ellos. Imagínate, esperaban grandes cosas de su hija, que iba adelantada dos cursos y era la primera en todo. Y se va a un colegio donde aprende a levitar cosas y a hacer pociones con ojos de tritón.

— ¡Y sin saber nada fuiste la mejor desde el primer día!

— Pero, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que a ellos no les importa nada de eso. No saben del mundo mágico y no les gusta. Y el mundo mágico me ha separado de ellos. Quizá estén mejor sin mí, al fin y al cabo sólo soy su hija unas pocas semanas al año y cada vez eran menos. Harry, Voldemort, la Orden, los mundiales de Quidditch… he puesto todo siempre por delante de ellos.

— Harry, Voldemort…

— Y tú, tonto. Siempre tú.

— Pensé que les gustaba que fueras bruja.

— Nunca me han dicho que no les gustara y siempre han estado impresionados de lo que les contaba que podía hacer. Pero jamás me han visto hacer nada, ya sabes, por el Decreto para la restricción de la _magia_en_menores de edad_. En el fondo estoy segura de que piensan que no es algo serio, que debería escoger una carrera muggle, mejor si soy dentista como ellos.

— Pero Hermione, lo que tu haces es infinitamente mejor que ser dentista.

— Ron, piensa que los magos nacéis sabiendo de los muggles, pero al revés no es así. Para nosotros la magia es algo de las películas y los cuentos de hadas infantiles.

— No creo que las hadas sean algo para niños, la verdad. Pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

— ¿Ves? Esa es la diferencia. Los muggles cuentan historias de hadas buenas para que los niños se duerman. Y de mayores dejan de contarlas porque la magia y las criaturas fantásticas son eso, fantasías. Así me crié yo y nunca hubiera pensado que la magia existía de verdad. Aunque ya haga siete años desde que recibí la carta de Hogwarts, para mis padres no es tanto tiempo, ¿entiendes? Y los magos que conocen les parecen tipos excéntricos o crueles. Acuérdate de su incursión al callejón Diagon y el encuentro con Lucius Malfoy.

— Ese maldito padre de hurón no habrá hecho que tus padres odien la magia, ¿no?

— No, pero sí que la teman.

— No te preocupes, les haremos cambiar de idea y ya verás como acaban comprándose una varita también. Estoy seguro de que a ellos les encanta que seas maga.

— Al menos espero que les encante tener una hija.

— Claro que sí

— Mejor voy a leer un rato.

————————————————

— Hermione.

— ¿Qué quieres Ron?

— ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dicen en la pinícula?

— Película, Ron. Tienes que ponerte estos auriculares.

— ¿Qué son?, ¿unas orejas extensibles?

— Más o menos.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Esto es genial!

— Shhhh, no grites Ron.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Espera… tienes que quitarte los auriculares para escucharme o te oira todo el pasaje.

— Esto de las pinículas y los auculiares es genial. No se lo digas a mi padre, pero estoy empezando a entender por qué le gustan tanto los muggles.

— Shh-…. Un poco más bajo que te van a oir.

————————————————

— Ron

— …

— Ron

— …

— ¡Ron!

—...

— ¡Ron!, ¿estás dormido?

— Mmm, no me agites. Ahora ya no.

— Estaba pensando que…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si Mónica y Wendell Wilkins son más felices viviendo en Australia que mis padres en Inglaterra? Tal vez debería dejarlos así.

— Hermione, son tus padres, tienen que recuperar su memoria. No sería muy justo para ellos.

— Ya pero… tal vez la vida que tienen ahora sea mejor.

— Hermione… ¿de verdad tienes miedo? ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, eres una Gryffindor!

— No tengo miedo, Ron, sólo pienso que tal vez su vida sea mejor ahora.

— Eso estaría muy bien si no fuera porque ahora no es su vida, sino una que te inventaste.

— Ya pero… ¿y si no les gusto?

— Hermione, eso ya lo hemos hablado y es imposible.

— Quizá deberíamos avisar al Ministerio cuando el avión aterrice y dejar que los expertos se encarguen.

— ¿No ibas a hacerlo tú? Decías todo eso de las posibilidades.

— Pero a lo mejor si los magos del Ministerio se encargan de explicarles que pasó, lo puedan asumir mejor. A mí no me gustaría perder así un año de mi vida.

— Hermione, desde que te conozco nunca has sido cobarde, no empieces ahora, después de todo lo que pasamos este último año. Tus padres son… tus padres. Ya sabes, pueden ser pesados, poner normas absurdas o regañarte por no arreglar el cuarto… pero están para eso. Se preocupan por nosotros. Y ya verás, yo estaré contigo y entre los dos les explicaremos todo.

— No sé… tal vez tengan que ir a terapia.

— ¿A dónde?

— A terapia, a un psicólogo. Un experto en problemas de la mente.

— Tus padres no están locos.

— No es eso… déjalo Ron.

—…

—…

— Hermione.

— ¿Sí, Ron?

— Creo que vas a hacer muy bien el contrahechizo.

— Gracias Ron.

————————

— Ron

— ¿Qué?

— Dime una cosa...

— Dispara.

— ¿Antes has hablado de nuestros hijos?


End file.
